


Masked

by sadmacedace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics, omega!tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmacedace/pseuds/sadmacedace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima had been on suppressants since he first presented as an omega back in that dreadful summer a handful of months shy of his thirteenth birthday. His pre-heat symptoms were torture, he was burning alive in his skin, mind delirious with fever, and being overcome with vertigo.<br/>---<br/>omega!tsukki drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write some omegaverse stuff of my own because I didn't like how a lot is written. So this is my first attempt.

Tsukishima had been on suppressants since he first presented as an omega back in that dreadful summer a handful of months shy of his thirteenth birthday. His pre-heat symptoms were torture, he was burning alive in his skin, mind delirious with fever, and being overcome with vertigo.

 

His mother was worried when he presented. A single beta mother raising two presumed beta boys on her own. She was a very capable woman, but having her youngest son present as an omega caught her off guard. Tsukishima knew she would blame herself for any misfortune that might happen to him. So when their family doctor came by the house the following day he made his choice. To start suppressants as soon as possible. His doctor ran him through the possible side effects and dangers of suppressants and asked him again if he was certain this is what he wanted.

“Yes.” was his reply.

His life didn’t change much once he started the suppressants, life went on and people assumed he was a beta. He, his family, and his doctor were the only people who knew otherwise and it’s not like others need to know about his business anyway. He far preferred being able to focus at school and not have his biology be working against him. It was more convenient for him this way. He liked it this way.

He wished it could have stayed that simple. Attending the Karasuno summer training camp didn’t make him nervous, he had gotten rather good at hiding his medication and taking it without others noticing. However it was still much easier to do alone.  
  
While the others were still practicing well into the evening he headed for the showers and would settle in earlier than the others. However this week had been full of surprises, Yamaguchi’s confrontation with him, being roped in to playing a three on three game with Hinata, Akaashi, and Bokuto on one and himself, Lev, and Kuroo on the other. They lost.  
  
After finishing in the showers and heading back to their designated rooms to settle down before heading to dinner. Sitting down on his futon and took in his surroundings. Few people were in the room, most others were probably likely out socializing. Ennoshita was lying on his stomach reading a sports magazine. Asahi, Daichi, and Suga were talking amongst themselves with Suga pausing to take out his own suppressants and quickly throwing them back in his mouth before taking a drink out of his water bottle. It was casual and routine and both Daichi and Asahi didn’t give it a second thought. He was almost envious that Suga could be so casual about it. Almost.   
  
He opened his bag to take out his headphones when his stomach dropped. The pocket he kept his suppressants in was unzipped and empty. He didn’t leave it unzipped. Had he gotten careless? He proceeded to dig through his bag hoping to find it lying at the bottom, he felt through his clothes to see if they had gotten caught in any. They weren’t there. Mentally retracing his steps he brought himself back to the shower stalls. That’s when he took them, they had to still be there. But leaving now he would risk people finding out they were his. He didn’t want to risk that.

So he decided, he would wait until dinner was over and everyone had gone to sleep to head back to the showers and retrieve them.  
Hopefully they wouldn’t have been found and they would be in the same stall. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too bad to read. You can tell me if it was haha. I've made a tumblr [sadmacedace.tumblr.com] but I don't post on there much. Thank you for reading.


End file.
